Quidditch Practice
by Cassandra Collins
Summary: With Harry and Ron a practice, Malfoy has Hermione on his mind.


Quidditch Practice

He had been following her for a few weeks now. She should be coming this way any minute. Potter and the Weasleys were at Quidditch Practice. And she would be all alone.

The suite of armor he was hiding behind turned its head and looked down at him.

"Mind your own business." He sneered. The armor shrugged and went back to facing forward. This morning had been the last straw. Where was she? He absently rubbed his cheek where she had slapped it this morning. Didn't she realize Hufflepuff was beneath him, and her for that matter. All he had done was point that out.

She came around the corner with a spring in her step. She was happy about something. He waited till she past him, then stepped out behind her.

"Granger," He said.

Hermione let out a little scream and turned towards him, her hand immediately going to her wand. He held up his hands and gave her a smile.

"Malfoy," she said. "You startled me." She eyed him warily keeping a grip on her wand.

"More like scared." Malfoy said taking a step closer. Heroine took a step back. "Relax Granger, I just want to talk." He took another step towards her. She took another back.

"Talk?" she asked.

"Talk." Malfoy smiled at her and nodded. "And this." Malfoy leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Hermione gasped as she let go of her wand and slapped Malfoy's cheek. His smile got bigger and he tried to kiss her again. Hermione pushed him away.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"When it comes to you, yes," Malfoy replied. "Kiss me again." He rushed at her. Hermione stumble backwards and came up against the wall. SMACK! Malfoy rubbed his cheek. "That was a good one."

Malfoy put his hands on either side of Hermione's head and looked down at her. She pushed herself into the wall. "Granger," Malfoy whispered. "Don't you know what you do to me? Since the first time you slapped me, I've wanted you." he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. Malfoy ran the back of his fingers down Hermione's cheek and then under her chin. His eyes went from hers to her lips as he ran his thumb across them. "Hermione" he whispered as he dipped his head and softly kissed her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. He was obviously mad and needed to be humored. But when he had ran his thumb over her lips she had felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spin. Malfoy slowly moved his hand down Hermione's arm to her waist and pressed himself against her. He kissed her again burying his other hand in her hair holding her in place. Malfoy ran his tongue across her bottom lip. "Open your mouth for me." He whispered against it. Hermione couldn't help herself and parted her lips. Malfoy's tongue slip inside her mouth and her eyes grew wide. She had never been kissed like this before. Not even Victor had dared. She gave into feeling of warmth flooding her body and closed her eyes. Malfoy explored Hermione's mouth with his tongue as he felt her relax into him. Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck. Malfoy lifted his head and looked down at her with smoldering eyes. "Know what?"

"What?"

"This is even better when you don't slap me," he said with a smile. And then his mouth slanted over hers. Hermione let out a moan deep in her throat as she clung to him. There was laughter coming from around the corner. Malfoy broke the kiss, Hermione let out a little gasp,"Draco." He put his forehead against hers. He brushed his lips over hers and whispered in her ear.

"Next Quidditch practice, meet me here." He then pushed away from her and put a scowl on his face.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked stopping short. Malfoy sneered at him.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry said walking forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I, I." she put her fingers to her lips and leaned against the wall.

"What did he do to you?" Ron asked pulling his wand.

"No! Ron, nothing," Hermione said putting out her hand. "I wasn't watching were I was walking and well he startled me."

"Startled you? More like you almost ran me over Granger," Malfoy spit out. "Watch where you're going next time."

"That's enough Malfoy. Get going," Harry said stepping in front of Hermione. Ron leveled his wand at him. Malfoy turned on heal and walked off. "Are you sure you're okay? You're trembling."

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "I almost knocked him over. It was my fault."

"Let's get you back to the common room," Harry said slipping his arm around her waist. "We'll get you a nice cup of tea."

Ron stowed his wand in his robes and also slipped his arm around her waist. "You're sure he didn't try to hurt you?" Hermione looked up into his eyes and nodded. She then glanced over her shoulder. Malfoy had stopped at the corner. He gave her a smile and a wink.

"So when is your next Quidditch practice?" he heard Hermione ask as the two boys led her away.


End file.
